THE CROW: VENGEANCE
by Rachel123
Summary: Chapter two up. After Cindy and her boyfriend are brutally murdered by a druggang, a crow brings Cindy back. Now fully recharged with the Crow powers and with revenge svuined to her heart, Cindy embarks on a journey to hunt down and kill her and her boyfr
1. Chapter 1

THE CROW:  
Vengeance-  
By Rachelle Williams

A/N: I decided to do something else besides rewrites, so, here is it, the first chapter of my story with a FEMALE CROW!

Summary: After Cindy and her boyfriend are brutally murdered by a drug-gang, a crow brings Cindy back. Now fully recharged with the Crow powers and with revenge svuined to her heart, Cindy embarks on a journey to hunt down and kill her and her boyfriend's murderers, and she has a guardian, who is not the Skull Cowboy...!

START

People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back, to put the wrong things right...

Blood, tears, agony. That's all Cindy Wilson remembers before blacking out. The events haunted her, it will FOREVER. She didn't understand anything. For days it was black and now finally, there is light. She gasps for breath. Why was she gasping for breath? It's not like she was underground or anything...Or was it something she just thought? Panic set in her heart, she couldn't breathe, but she felt like she would be alive, but how?

A headstone, a name on it. CINDY DIANA WILSON, below: 1980-2005, With Us Forever. The Earth on the grave starts moving, gasping comes from underneath, like someone desperately clawing their way up. A hand bursts throw the muddy ground, desperate, wanting to get out. It grasps the wet dirt and Cindy pulls herself out. She starts to cry, like there's nothing left. Nothing to cling to. She can't open her eyes, she doesn't want to. To face this world, to face the people who thought she was long gone. Cindy darely opens her eyes, looks around, a stroke filters in her, and she looks to the headstone next to her's. DARREN KEVINS, below: 1979-2005, Always With Us. Cindy screams as the first flashbacks hit her:

Flashback:

A bloody knife, razoring it's way into Darren. Cindy cries, screams as blood splatters her face.

End Flashback:

Cindy thrashes at the mud. Screams BLOODY MURDER, but full of revenge. "No! Stop!" Cindy thrashes, until a CAW is heard. She snaps her head in the direction to see a crow sitting on her headstone. She calms, looking at it with questioning, confused eyes. "Where am I?" Cindy asks the crow, her voice soft and timid. The crow cocks it's head to the side as if communicating. Cindy looks at it, disbelief filing her eyes greatly. "No...I'm not dead" Cindy's eyes water up. "NO!" She gets up to her feet. "I'M NOT DEAD! This is just an awful dream that will go away...Right?" She looked up hopefully at the crow, it gave out a CAW. "No...!" Cindy fell to her knees.

All of a sudden, sounds of a coat flapping is heard. Cindy looks at the direction of the sound.."Hi" The person says. "W-who-who are you?" Cindy darely asks...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not that good. I promise to make the next chapter longer (a lot longer) And, yeah, you're right, I'm playin' hard. Wait for chapter two to come. The secret guardian will be revealed there. I am so evil! (Giggles evilly) 


	2. My 2ND Guardian

THE CROW:  
Vengeance-  
By Rachelle Williams

A/N: The second chapter of my story with a FEMALE CROW!

Summary: After Cindy and her boyfriend are brutally murdered by a drug-gang, a crow brings Cindy back. Now fully recharged with the Crow powers and with revenge svuined to her heart, Cindy embarks on a journey to hunt down and kill her and her boyfriend's murderers, and she has a guardian, who is not the Skull Cowboy...!

START

Cindy looked to the figure completely dressed in black. "Me? Oh, I'm a victim just like you" The voice said, it's a male voice. "W-w-what?" Cindy trembled. "Yes. And I was also given an chance to put the wrong things right, like you have" The figure came closer. For some reason, Cindy felt the figure wouldn't harm her. She felt like he had gone through the same thing she had. "Yes. Hi, I'm Ashe" Yes, it's Ashe. The Crow from COA, now with a little sense of humour and lightened mood.

"I've been sticking around here for about 7 years. 6 out of which, I worked for the crow" Ashe points to the crow sitting on Cindy's grave. "Actually, that is a raven, but still.." Ashe winks. "Play along with it, we wouldn't wanna call 'you' raven" Ashe says. He looks to the crow (raven) annoyed. "Alright, I won't crack jokes" Ashe said, annoyance visible in his voice. "He talks to you too?" Cindy asked. "Yes, me, Skull Cowboy and every single person it brings back from the dead. And by the way, it's a 'she'" Ashe informs her. "Only female crows can bring back women from the dead, and only male crows can bring back men from the dead" Ashe said.

Cindy felt her sadness rise with some kind of rage. "Why am I here?" Cindy asked. "Didn't I say this before?" Ashe asks the crow, who looks annoyed. "Okay, to put the wrong things right" Ashe re-explains. "What?" Cindy says. "Okay, this is what happens, people once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead, but sometimes if the soul is very sad, and I mean very! The crow brings that soul back to put the wrong things right. If your death was terrible and love very strong, you can be brought back for your revenge. Now do you get what I mean?" He asked. "I'm here for revenge? But what can I do? I failed the first time!" Cindy starts sobbing quietly.

"Oh, no, my friend" Ashe says. "This time it's different. Look at this" He pulls out a knife, takes her hand and cuts it. Cindy looks up at him and then looks at her cut hand in disbelief. No pain. The blood retreats into the wound and it closes. Cindy looks up at Ashe. "Wow!" Is all Cindy can manage. "Yeah, plus, superhuman powers stronger than Superman's!" Ashe grinned. Cindy's face had an evil grin on it, she takes the knife from Ashe and stabs herself. No pain. She pulls it out and looks down at her wound. It heals. She starts laughing evilly. She's a kid with a new toy (Like Eric Mabius said in an interview)

"Alright, now fluffyns, do you remember anything from your past?" Ashe asks. "I-I" Cindy remembers the painful flashback of herself and a man, her heart told her she knew him. "Someone else. I have feelings for him. But, I can't---" She trembles. "Well, I guess that's Darren" Ashe says. As soon as the name is taken, Cindy falls to her knees, crying desperately as another flashback hits her.

Flashback:

Darren is being stabbed repeatedly, while two men hold Cindy tightly. She cries. "Please, stop it!" She begs.

End Flashback.

"Oh, god..." She cries. "Okay, I guess I'll leave you alone to grieve over memories. That'll give you the knowledge that you need to know. Then I'll come and help you out, alright? Follow the crow" Ashe says, out of view. Cindy nods her head, looks up at Ashe to see he's gone. The crow caws. It's time to find out Cindy's past. The crow cocks her head and Cindy looks up, as if she heard the crow talking, she nods. The crow flies off. Cindy follows it.

At Cindy and Darren's house:

This place wasn't what it once was. Full of happiness, it was bright, laughter would ring all around this place. Now, it was nothing but a tarnished crime scene. Cindy rips the yellow police tape off the door, enters. She looks around, looks at herself in the mirror. What was this place? She touched the mirror and flashbacks hit her.

Flashback (Happy memories):

Darren is chasing Cindy. She falls onto the couch and Darren gets over her. "Now do I get it?" Darren asks. Cindy nods her head. They start kissing.

Flash! More happy memories. Then flash! Horrorful/sad memories of Darren and Cindy being killed.

On Cindy:

She is crying. Trying to get rid of the memories that will haunt her forever. No matter how much she tries. "DARREN!" Cindy screams, sweeping stuff off the coffee table, kicking it, breaking it with the force of her new strength of 10 men. Cindy starts crying hysterically. The crow flies and sits on the hand of a couch. "No..Darren" Cindy curls up like an infant on the ground, convulsioned into sobs. The crow CAWS. Telling Cindy something. Cindy looks up, sees the crow, and a new feeling rises in her. Of anger. Rage. Fury. She gets up. Darren will be avenged.

She goes into her room, opens the closet, looks inside. A leather trench coat, black jeans, black t-shirt. She pulls them out, breaking the rack the clothes were hung on, pulling out all the clothes that were in the closet with it. She puts them on. Goes into the living room.

"Oh, hi. See you're all dressed up" the familliar voice of Ashe said as he walked out of the shadows. As he walked closer, he looked a little weirdly at her. "What?" Cindy asked in confusion. "Well, do you want the people that killed you to recognize you?" Ashe asks, jokingly. Of course she doesn't. "So what do I do to hide my identity?" Cindy asks with an eyebrow up. "The make-up. The symbol that you are the Crow" Ashe explains as his eyes fall on a make-up kit kept on top of a shelf.

"If you can get me that make-up kit for me, I'll show you" Ashe said, gesturing at the make-up kit with his hand. "Okay, do you have a ladder?" Cindy asks sarcastically. The shelf is kept too high. "No, just fly towards it" Ashe says, telling the truth. "Yeah--" Cindy goes but is interrupted. "Just do it" Ashe says. "Okay" Cindy looks in disbelief as she starts to float. "There you go" Ashe smiles. She brings down the make-up kit, hands it to Ashe. He pulls out a pot of dark eye-shadow,black lipstick, and some kind of white stuff (Compact?) He starts painting her face white, his vague re-creation of the make-up Sarah did on his face. He starts to make the lines on her eyes, then opens the black lipstick and starts to paint the lips, spreading it on her lips then draging it out to her cheeks. He's finished.

He looks at her, nods his head. "Exactly the way she put it on me" Ashe says, not realizing he said it outloud and not realizing he said it himself. A sadness crosses his face. Sarah... "Who?" Cindy asks. Why did he grow so sad all of a sudden? "Nothing. Just...Y'know" Ashe smiled. He gives her a mirror, trying to change the subject. "Look" Ashe says. "Oh, holy shit, I look scary!" Cindy says, her now lined eyes wide. "Wow, thanks" Cindy looks greatfully at Ashe, who returns it with a smile. "Now, go take your revenge" Ashe disappears into a puff of blue smoke. "Wow.." Another wow from Cindy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I atleast made it longer than the last chapter. I watched The Crow and COA just 2 weeks ago, so I'm not that good at writing fics about it, but I will pretty soon. 


End file.
